cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kentun
"Kentun Was a smart Jedi during the Clone Wars he was not only a Jedi He Started Out as a trooper Keep reading and you will find out how Kentun's Life is how it is" Biography Early Life Kentun Was born on Coruscant, the first 16 years of Kentun's life was hard as he grew up in the lower levels of Coruscant Close to Level 1313! Kentun lived there with his mother and father his father was a gambler that is how they made money but one day he made the worst gamble of his life. after the fact he lost this gamble Kentun had lost Every Thing, his mother and father they were taken as slaves down to the lower levels of Coruscant way below level 1313. Kentun searching for any blood relative to live with found one Zabrak Named Jarek Osari. At first Kentun did not know Jarek Was his blood brother until Jarek Got shot in level 1313 of Coruscant, Kentun took Jarek to the nearest Medical Center and the droids said he was losing and they need more him and they Said Kentun's Blood Was a Perfect Match, at first Kentun was shocked to have found a relative at last but he did not want him to die so they took blood and gave Jarek Some. At first Jarek was a little loopy after They got out of the medical center so they said Kentun needed to watch over him and Jarek took me to his Uncle Daiv Kirello's House and we all had a long talk about Being Relatives. At first they were shocked but the intentionally let Kentun Live with them then he had a better life From there. Training in the academy And becoming a Trooper So With Kentun living with Jarek it was still a hard life from there a lot of work day and night so every night after working he would go to a cantina but this time was different a jedi was there and the jedi was looking for someone although Kentun did not know who, so Kentun asked the Jedi Knight and he said he was looking for a bounty hunter called Boba Fett, Kentun said he had had heard of Boba, He also said Boba had quite a Reputation so Kentun said the Jedi Knight Would not last a minute in the underworld without a guide so The Jedi Knight took Kentun Along for the ride Kentun Grabbed His Handy Blaster and lead the way, They found boba and Kentun single handedly took boba down and cuffed him The Jedi Knight Asked If he would Like to Be apart of the Galactic Grand Army Of The Republic Kentun Gladdly Said yes so happy to get out of the underworld Kentun went to the house and told Jarek and Jareks Relatives and he set off to the jedi temple and trained to be a Commando Trooper. Being Attuned To the Force Kentun then found out during the Battle Of Umbara When he was locating the sith academy Kentun found it and then was worried, So Kentun took out a training a saber he had stole from the jedi temple and then as Kentun went into the academy he was nervous and started choking a Sith Assassin Without knowing he was doing it he had then realized he was attuned with the force then he came to Darth Maul and Darth Maul offered to train him to use this newly found ability And Become a Sith Lord. Kentun then trained with Darth Maul And became a Powerful Sith And Later on Found His way to the jedi temple to attack the Jedi. The Jedi Feared that one day Kentun would find out about They force powers but did not know Kentun would have been trained by Darth Maul. When Kentun arrived at the temple he started attacking one of the clone snipers stunned Kentun and took him in Master Yoda wiped Kentuns Memory and trained Kentun To be a Jedi. Kentun was one of the Elite Sepcial Force Weilders that had the power of Force Heal and could heal any one he wanted to keep them from dying and he Became a Jedi Knight After The Skirmish On Carlac. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Commander Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Commando Category:Sith Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight